1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to athletic equipment, and particularly to a baseball/softball training pouch provided as a training device utilized to develop and/or refine the mechanics of throwing or pitching a baseball or softball.
2. Description of the Related Art
A key to becoming an effective pitcher is mastering the mechanics and kinetics (gripping, wrist and finger movement, etc.) of throwing a baseball or softball. Perfecting the needed techniques requires many hours of practice. Heretofore it has been necessary to enlist the aid of another person (catcher) to retrieve a thrown ball to achieve an efficient practice session. This scenario involved making arrangements with the other person to avoid scheduling conflicts. Often, the scheduling cannot be coordinated and a desired practice session has to be cancelled. It would certainly be convenient if a device were available so that an efficient practice session could be accomplished without the need of a second person. Thus, a baseball/softball training pouch solving the aforementioned problems is desired.